1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrophotographic process and, more particularly, to a multi-color image forming method and a device therefor designed to reproduce a multi-colored image by the use of the electrophotographic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an increase in the number of available functions in a copying machine and also with increased applications thereof, the availability is expected of a copying machine capable of making a copy of a multi-colored image corresponding in color to the multi-colored original document. However, the copying machine currently available in the market is generally of a type capable of making copies on the monochromatic basis.
Accordingly, if an attempt is made to make this kind of image forming machine capable of making multi-colored copies, the machine has to be equipped with a number of developing units equal to the number of colors desired to be reproduced and, at the same time, the machine is required to have a capability of transferring a corresponding number of powder images onto one and the same copying sheet.
However, when it comes to the copying machine having a resolution of reproducing more colors, the space in the machine occupied by the plural developing units will be considerably increased and, accordingly, not only the latent image carrier, but also the machine itself will become considerably bulky and expensive.